


Group_1840

by orphan_account



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alfred is a merge between Lord Alfred and Jordan Waller, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drumfred, Drummond is a bit of a fuccboi, F/M, Group chat, M/M, University Group Assignment, Vicbert - Freeform, Wilhelmina mopes a lot, hilarious group chat nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Modern Group chat AU:Group assignments in the year 2018 are a breeze. Everyone will communicate and delegate tasks effectively through the use of a group chat. Members are always keen to complete work as efficiently as possible and everyone pulls their weight. The assignment is finished with no hitches and everyone becomes close friends for life.Said no one, ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Lucky_Moony for helping me proof this! Fair warning, it has some pretty dirty/inappropriate/insensitive humour. If you're easily offended by edgy questionable jokes then just don't read it.
> 
> I was originally going to finish the fic before I started posting but tbh I can't wait! I already have chapter 2 written so you can expect that tomorrow or on Tuesday. This is inspired by another writer's fantastic group chat AU fic (that one was Vicbourne if I remember correctly, this one will be more focused on Drumfred and Vicbert with some side characters as well)

_Flora_Hastings_ started a new chat.

_Flora_Hastings_ has named the chat _Group_1840_

_Flora_Hastings_ has added:

_+Vicky_Kent, +Albert_Coburg, +Ernest-Coburg, +Mina-Coke, +Ed_Drummond_ to the group.

 

Group_1840

\----------------------------------------------------------Sat 12th May 13:12--------------------------------------------------

Flora_Hastings, 13:12

Hey all! So you’ve got the stats assignment due Monday week (21st May)

It’s not very long but just remember it’s not something you can do at the last minute so I really recommend getting it out of the way at the weekend.

Teamwork is really important; someone might know how to answer a question that others won’t and such.  Communication and delegation are key J

Anyway I’ve added all the members for your assigned group.

You can email your tutor if you have issues. Your assignment needs to be double spaced, in arial size 12 font as well.

love you all and good luck xxx

 

Albert_Coburg, 13:24

thank you @Flora_Hastings for the information

 

Ernest_Coburg, 13:29

@Flora_Hastings <3 very helpful

 

_Ed_Drummond_ and _Mina-Coke_ have liked _Flora_Hasting_ ’s message.

 

Vicky_Kent, 13:41

Someone kick her from the group.

 

Mina-Coke, 13:49

Why

 

Vicky_Kent, 13:50

She thinks just bc she’s an honours student interning in uni admin she can boss us around

Bitch was a first year like us once upon a time

But then again snakes always look pretty and seem nice on the outside

You never know when they’re tryna feed you poisoned fruit

 

Albert_Coburg, 13:51

I think she was being sincere, try to be a bit kinder liebes

 

_Vicky_Kent_ has kicked _Flora_Hastings_ from the group.

 

Vicky_Kent, 13:52

Too late lol

 

Albert_Coburg, 13:53

The group admin’s throne has been usurped it seems

I love you and all, but damn, Toria

 

_Vicky_Kent_ has added:

_+Harriet_Sutherland, +Flo_Villiers, +AlfredP_ to the group.

 

Harriet_Sutherland, 13:54

What do I keep telling you Albert, she’s feisty

But I love you too @Vicky_Kent <3

 

Vicky_Kent, 13:54

<3

 

AlfredP, 13:55

What’s this?

 

Vicky_Kent, 13:55

Group chat for statistics assignment 2. Wanna join our group?

 

AlfredP, 13:56

Harriet and Flo and me are already in a group together so idk if we should

Oh Drummond is in this… he’s the tall brunette with the nice arse right? I’m so disappointed

 

Ed_Drummond, 13:57

I’m reading all this you know

 

AlfredP, 13:58

Cool ;)

 

Florence_Villiers, 13:58

Right…

As long as we don’t get taken down for collaboration count me in

 

Ed_Drummond, 13:59

@AlfredP please

don’t leave the group

 

AlfredP, 14:53

Fear not

 

Ernest-Coburg, 14:55

We should give each other nicknames, no?

 

_Ernest-Coburg_ has renamed _Albert_Coburg_ to _TfL-is-bae_.

_Ernest-Coburg_ has renamed himself to _saxy_coburg_.

Vicky_Kent, 15:00

Oh oh oh!

I know what I should be

I wish to be called… Victoria

 

TfL-is-bae, 15:00

That is not what my brother had in mind I am sure

 

Vicky_Kent, 15:00

Okay fine I’ll make it something else

 

_Vicky_Kent_ has renamed herself to _Queen_of_Shots._

 

saxy_coburg, 15:01

oh please Victoria last time you took us to Infernos you got fucked off a single jagerbomb

 

Queen_of_Shots, 15:01

I’m small okay the alc affects me differently

But I have good endurance

 

TfL-is-bae, 15:01

You did sit in a booth on your phone with a bottle of tequila for an hour liebes

 

_saxy_coburg_ has renamed _Harriet_Sutherland_ to _Harriet_The_Chariot_

 

Harriet_The_Chariot, 15:02

Why have I been selected for this honour

 

TfL-is-bae, 15:03

It rhymes

Say it out loud

                                15:04

See?

 

saxy_coburg, 15:04

Okay albert, the point has been made

 

Florence_Villiers, 15:06

What will mine be?

 

_Queen_of_Shots_ has renamed _Florence_Villiers_ to _heavy-Flo-and-a-wide-set-vagina._

 

heavy-Flo-and-a-wide-set-vagina, 15:07

what the fuck Victoria?!

 

Queen_of_Shots, 15:07

You’re always leaving your bloody pads in the communal bathroom Flo

I’ve had enough, I’m ready to get @TfL-is-bae over to fix it with his fetish for sanitation

 

_Queen_of_Shots_ has renamed _heavy-Flo-and-a-wide-set-vagina_ to _heavy-Flo._

 

heavy-Flo, 15:08

You could have just told me it was a problem??

 

Queen_of_Shots, 15:08

I’m telling you now!

I can’t wait until MI5 starts knocking at our flat every month

they’ll wanna investigate the murder that they probably think is going on in our bathroom

 

AlfredP, 15:08

@Ed_Drummond hahahaha read this

Guess you’re not around enough to help your gf out

 

Mina-Coke, 15:09

Oh Alfred you are clueless…

Periods don’t just stop bc some all mighty magical male comes along

Unless you’re telling me that you’re a hot shower

 

Ed_Drummond, 15:09

What do u expect @Mina-Coke, gay men know fuck all about it

 

AlfredP, 15:10

In which case it’s time for you to come down from that intellectual high ground @Ed_Drummond

 

TfL-is-bae, 15:11

You two are gay?

 

Queen_of_Shots, 15:12

Oh Albert

Do keep up

 

_AlfredP_ has renamed Mina-Coke to _Wilhelmina-c(h)oke-me_

Wilhelmina-c(h)oke-me, 15:12

Were you even paying attention the last time we went clubbing @TfL-is-bae ?

Alfred and Drums were basically grinding on each other all night

Thanks heaps for the nickname Alfie …

 

 

heavy-Flo, 15:12

@Ed_Drummond is this true?

Is this why you never shut up about Alfred?

 

_Ed_Drummond_ is offline _._

 

Harriet_The_Chariot, 15:13

So when are we going to start this group assignment guys

                                _Seen by everyone._

 

Queen_of_Shots, 15:19

Anyone up for jagerbombs tonight?

 

Harriet_The_Chariot, 15:19

Omfg Victoria

 

saxy_coburg, 15:20

No one is doing anything until everyone has a nickname

 

_saxy_coburg_ renamed _Ed_Drummond_ to _Drum-up-the-drumfred_

Drum-up-the-drumfred, 15:22

What does mine even mean?

 

saxy_coburg, 15:22

Drummond + Alfred => Drumfred

Victoria and Albert and I came up with it

 

TfL-is-bae, 15:22

Hahaha @Drum-up-the-drumfred it’s funny

Do you get it

 

AlfiePie<3, Drums<3

\----------------------------------------------------------Sat 12th May 15:19--------------------------------------------------

Drums<3, 15:19

Alfie pie we need to talk

 

AlfiePie<3, 15:25

Do we?

 

Drums<3, 15:26

I’m sorry for mouthing off and outing you

I got defensive

 

AlfiePie<3, 15:27

I’m trying

Really I am

To forgive you for that

I’m not ready, you know that!

 

Drums<3, 15:27

Oh come on! What do I keep telling you, no one is judging

No one could care less what you do with your dick in your spare time!

15:30

They already knew anyway.

Except Florence, which you just ruined for me by the way.

She’s going to be on my back for the next month.

Women can just be so… damn emotional.

 

AlfiePie<3, 15:31

Then for God’s sake either break with her or go away.

I have better things to do with my life.

Even if you don’t.

I don’t want to waste any more time pining just because you can’t choose.

I don’t care, go with her or me. But whatever it is, tell me now. You’re being so dramatic about it.

 

Drums<3, 15:33

I’m not dramatic

You’re the maker of your own misfortune, putting me on the spot

So I might find that I have better things to do right now as well.

 

_Drums <3 _is offline.

 

AlfiePie<3, 15:38

You’re not dramatic? You do a grand impression of it.

Drummond you drag your arse back here right now.

I know you can see the notifications.

 

_Drums <3 _was active five minutes ago.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------Sun 13th May 01:49--------------------------------------------------

AlfiePie<3, 01:49

Edward. I’m sorry, okay

 

_Drums <3 _is active now.

 

AlfiePie<3, 01:53

I know I don’t have any right to determine your life

But please introduce just a bit of kindness into the equation

You’re killing me every time you go back to her

Give me something concrete so I’m not left wondering, even if it’s a goodbye

                                _Seen, 02:01_

Leaving me on seen is not fucking concrete Drummond.

 

_Drums <3_ is offline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome back! I tried to add more drama into this chapter to advance the plot, I think it's going well :) not so much for the characters though... Featuring a silent bitch fight between Alfred and Drummond, and more of Victoria being insensitive lol  
> Also funny story, I just realised that I made the due date for their assignment Monday 21st May... which means I need to finish this fic by then... oops

Group_1840

\-------------------------------------------------------Sun 13th May 10:05--------------------------------------------------

_Queen_of_Shots_ has sent a photo.

mojitos.jpeg

ernestandalfredarewhores.jpeg

 

Queen_of_Shots, 10:06

@TfL-is-bae @Harriet_The_Chariot you should have come out with ernest alfred and me

We had so much fun last night

@Drum-up-the-drumfred look at how hot Alfie is on the dance floor lol!

 

 _Harriet_The_Chariot_ has left the group.

 

 _Drum-up-the-drumfred_ is active now.

 

TfL-is-bae, 10:10

@saxy_coburg seems like you enjoyed yourself a bit too much if that photo is anything to go by

 

saxy_coburg, 10:11

We had some drinks and things got out of hand

@Queen_of_Shots please talk to harriet she’s ignoring my messages

 

Queen_of_Shots, 10:12

Why? It’s got none to do with me

Not my fault you go round fucking anything with a pulse

 

saxy_coburg, 10:13

I wasn’t the one buying double shots

And telling my friends they were singles

 

Queen_of_Shots, 10:14

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

heavy-Flo, 10:15

for once there’s drama that’s not about me lol

 

AlfredP, 10:16

Shock horror when not everything is about Florence.

 

Wilhelmina-c(h)oke-me, 10:16

Spill the deets @Queen_of_Shots

And ernest … Words can’t express how disappointed in you I am

Why was I ever soft on you?

Brb aunt buccleuch is yelling at me to get off my phone and find a husband

 

heavy-Flo, 10:17

There’s your answer Wils

 

Wilhelmina-c(h)oke-me, 10:17

She says if I spend even half as much time searching for a man as I do on my phone

Then I won’t be a “lonely spinster destined to die a virgin” lol

 

heavy-Flo, 10:18

So you haven’t told her about you and Alfred

 

Wilhelmina-c(h)oke-me, 10:18

…

Sod off Florence.

 

 _Wilhelmina-c(h)oke-me_ has left the group.

 

Queen_of_Shots, 10:19

I will be expecting a detailed summary in my inbox about that @heavy-Flo

 

AlfredP, 10:20

It was one night and we were young and dumb

Pls don’t bring it back up

It was a mistake on both our parts

                _Seen by Drum-up-the-drumfred_

_Drum-up-the-drumfred_ has left the group.

 

Queen_of_Shots, 10:21

From what drums was telling me at 3am this morning you’re still young and dumb now

 

 _Queen_of_Shots_ has renamed _AlfredP_ to _Dumbfred._

Dumbfred, 10:22

That’s not fair

@TfL-is-bae talk some sense into Drummond please

 

 _Dumbfred_ has renamed himself to _AlfredP_.

 

 _AlfredP_ has left the group.

 

TfL-is-bae, 10:25

Victoria you can be so harsh sometimes

 

saxy_coburg, 10:26

It is but a bit of fun brother

 

heavy-Flo, 10:27

So what are we going to do about this assignment?

Now that half the people have left the group

 

Queen_of_Shots, 10:28

We can worry about it later, not due for another week

Btw anyone wanna meet up for champagne breakfast

Or bunch

 

saxy_coburg, 10:30

We almost died last night and I’m still drunk

 

Queen_of_Shots, 10:31

darling we’re all still drunk

take some hydrodol and get your arse over for round two

 

TfL-is-bae, 10:35

Perhaps you should slow down @Queen_of_Shots

You are a mortal woman when it comes to alcohol

 

Queen_of_Shots, 10:36

Have you not heard Albert

I am not a woman

I am a Queen

 

saxy_coburg, 10:37

Even queen lizzie can become “indisposed”

 

Queen_of_Shots, 10:38

Apparently she has 4 cocktails a day

 

TfL-is-bae, 10:59

Long live the queen?

But of course you are my Queen, Victoria <3

 

Vicky_Kent, Harriet_Sutherland

\------------------------------------------------------Sun 13th May 10:10---------------------------------------------------

 

Vicky_Kent, 10:10

I’m gonna invite you back in to the chat

I know things got out of hand

I didn’t mean for ernest to lose control last night

 

Harriet_Sutherland, 10:45

Dammit

I just thought that

Now he and Mina are definitely not happening

Maybe

He would take a chance on me again

Or look at me, or talk to me, or something

But he just ignores me

I don’t know what’s changed

 

Vicky_Kent, 10:46

I didn’t know things had progressed so far

 

Harriet_Sutherland, 10:47

They have for me

 

Vicky_Kent, 10:48

I’m sorry I sent the photos, I wasn’t thinking

 

Harriet_Sutherland, 10:52

And that’s the problem

You never do

 

 _Harriet_Sutherland_ is offline.

 

Vicky_Kent, Albert_Coburg

\-----------------------------------------------------Sun 13th May 18:40----------------------------------------------------

Vicky_Kent, 18:40

Everything’s falling apart and it’s all my fault

The group chat is dead

 

Albert_Coburg, 18:47

Even if I agree

What do you want me to do about it

You’re so impulsive Toria

Do you even think about the things you are saying

 

Vicky_Kent, 18:50

Pleasee get ernest to talk to Harriet

And I need you to convince drums to reconcile with Alfred

I’m worried something’s gone wrong between them

 

Albert_Coburg, 18:51

And what about Florence

 

Vicky_Kent, 18:52

Flo told Wilhelmina that she thinks Drums is cheating on her with Alfred

Obviously Wils is the poor unfortunate messenger that gets shot going between Alfred and drums and flo

I don’t understand how a girl can have history with so many of her friends

 

Albert_Coburg, 18:53

I see

Drummond can’t make up his mind and Alfred is lashing out

Surely you don’t think Wils is still eyeing ernest

 

Vicky_Kent, 18:55

No of course not

But I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s

Not over Alfred yet

 

Albert_Coburg, 18:56

Does he know that?

 

Vicky_Kent, 18:56

What do you think…

 

 

Group_1840

\----------------------------------------------------Sun 13th May 19:01-----------------------------------------------------

 _Queen_of_Shots_ has added _+Harriet_The_Chariot, +Wilhelmina-c(h)oke-me, +AlfredP, +Drum-up-the-drumfred_ into the group.

 

Queen_of_Shots, 19:01

You will all get along and you will like it.

                                _Seen by everyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think of Victoria in this chapter? I thought maybe she's a bit too insensitive but I also recall at the very beginning of series 1 that she's only 18 years old (as she would be in this fic, as she's a first year). She's a bit of a drunk, I took her naivety and exaggerated her party attitude from the episode where she gets drunk at the ball with the Russian Archduke.
> 
> I'd love to hear what people think of Drummond as well! I know he's being a bit of a prick to Alfred; I made it that way because in series 2 he is technically "cheating" by being engaged with Florence while also having this dalliance with Alfred. Of course the mitigating circumstances of being gay in the 19th century mean that as viewers we don't really blame Drummond for his romantic situation, but when translating his circumstances into a modern context it looks rather bad and I don't blame Alfred for being upset about it!

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone wants a list of who is who... TfL is the company that runs the London Underground by the way!
> 
> Queen_of_Shots – Vicky_Kent - Victoria  
> TfL-is-bae – Albert_Coburg  
> saxy_coburg – Ernest-Coburg  
> Harriet_The_Chariot – Harriet_Sutherland  
> heavy_Flo – Florence_Villiers  
> wilhelmina-c(h)oke-me – mina-Coke – Wilhelmina Coke  
> AlfredP - AlfiePie<3 – Alfred Paget  
> Ed_Drummond - Drums<3 – Drum-up-the-drumfred – Edward Drummond


End file.
